diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Machine Gun
Not to be confused with Manager, which resembles the Machine Gun. The Machine Gun is one of the five basic upgrade choices from the basic Tank and can be selected at Level 15. The Machine Gun may further upgrade into the Destroyer, Gunner or Sprayer (Only at level 45). Design The Machine Gun features a circular base with a large trapezoid style turret on the front. Technical The Machine Gun doubles the rate of fire but decreases the bullet damage by 33%. Also, the barrel becomes wider making it less accurate. Strategy *The Machine Gun is great at killing Squares and Triangles, go for them; and if you see a large cluster of polygons, go around and point your turret at them - the spread of bullets doesn't mean you'll miss a lot, and the sheer amount of bullets will wipe them out. *Another strategy is to get a rammer build, because the Machine Gun and its upgrades can get extra speed with recoil. *If you want to keep the high RoF and penetration, don't upgrade to Destroyer or Gunner. Instead, keep getting exp until level 45 and upgrade to Sprayer. The Sprayer has a high rate of fire and high Bullet Penetration and Bullet Damage. *The Sprayer is a much stronger version of the Machine Gun. The 11th July changelog secretly nerfed the power of Machine Gun, the new upgrade will be the best choice for the Machine Gun class tree beside Destroyer and Gunner. * The Machine Gun is easily out-penetrated by Snipers and other high penetration tanks such as the Destroyer. To avoid getting hit by these high damage, high penetration bullets, upgrade movement speed. The Machine Gun is an aggressive tank and as with most aggressive tanks, moving fast is crucial for attacking, especially in pursuing smaller and faster tanks. * Contrary to popular belief, upgrading a lot of Reload does not make this tank so much stronger. This tank is already known for the fast reload that comes with it. Instead, try upgrading like upgrading a Sniper class tank. Work on Bullet Speed, Bullet Penetration, and Bullet Damage. This makes this tank work more like a quick reload Sniper which works especially well against wide coverage tanks like the Octo Tank. Slowly, as there are more upgrade opportunities, be sure to upgrade Reload because as the tank gets bigger, the bullets will start reloading slower. Trivia * The Machine Gun used to upgrade into the Machine Gun II, a more powerful version. The Machine Gun II has since been removed. * The Machine Gun II existed as a Level 30 upgrade a long time ago. This was probably used as a placeholder for Gunner, as the Machine Gun II was removed the same update that added the Gunner. * The Machine Gun was nerfed after the Sprayer was released. * The shape of gun resembles the spawner of Overseer classes, making the Manager being mistaken sometimes. * The Machine Gun is the smallest Tier 2 branch, having only 6 total Tier 4 tanks branch from it and its upgrades. Gallery Machine gun.png|Machine Gun ingame. Imported Information ''Note: This section contains information imported from the Official Diep.io Wiki. Feel free to add any information contained here to the main page, but please do not delete this section. Thank you.'' ''Note for Volunteers: Please add any new imported information to this section instead of the to the page at large. If you don’t find any new information in the Imported page, then you should delete this section. Thank you.'' Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Tier 2 Tanks Category:Old Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Merge